


Baby Blue

by Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Food, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Jargon, Nothing actually bad happens so dont worry, Pregnancy, Talk of pregnancy complication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: Having a baby can be exciting, and scary.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took so long, but it's so short. I had the idea when I remembered that Mary Shelly wrote Frankenstein after she had a miscarriage, and it made me think. I also just wanted to write about Scott being a great, but not so bright, husband. There is talk of pregnancy complications/miscarriage   
This fic takes place in the same universe as my other fic "The Lighthouse Keeper and the Mermaid" but it also stands on it's own.

Scott loved his job as coach for Spooky High. He loved it more than his stint as a professional athlete if he was being honest, and lets be real, Scott howl is always honest. Taking the mantle of his hero and training the minds and bodies of the youth of today was even more rewarding that scoring the winning goal! More importantly, he was able to spend less time traveling, and more time at home with his wife.

Walking down the path to his front door, Scott thought about his wife, Vicky. After high school, Vicky had worked hard to become a surgeon, even harder than he worked at being good at sports. It paid off, because now she worked for a local hospital, and had become the true bread winner for the homestead. Well, that was the case, until she got the good news.

The memory alone made his tail wag, Vicky telling him that he was going to be a dad with that big smile on her face. Now it was more important than ever that Scott work hard and support his growing family. Vicky was still trying to work, but with the babies (it was twins!!) due in a little over three months she couldn't really do many intensive surgeries. Just paperwork, and the occasional appendectomy. As for Scott, when he wasn't at work, he was busy putting together the nursery. While his wife did all the planning, the wolfman was doing the heavy lifting and decorating. He couldn't wait to start putting together the cradles, they were going to look so cute with the wallpaper Vicky picked out.

Scott was in such a good mood he didn't realize the house was silent. He shut the door, removed his shoes, and entered the living room. It was at that moment Scott became aware of the atmosphere in his home. His wife was sitting on the couch, a book on her lap. Her bright blue eyes, which usually held warmth, determination, and passion were so cold and distant. Scott had seen Vicky with this look before...

“Vicky?” Scott said.

Vicky's response did not come immediately. Her eyes widened as she was snapped back into reality, and she looked up at Scott, giving him a smile.

“Sorry for spacing out. I was just thinking about something.” She said.

“Why are you sad?” Scott asked, going straight to the point.

“I... I'm just tired.” Vicky said quickly. “I have soup on the stove. Are you hungry?”

Scott sat down next to Vicky, the wooden frame couch groaned slightly under his added weight. The stitch work woman avoided his gaze, her eyes downcast, the book she was holding clutched against her chest, over her growing belly. Scott reached out, petting Vicky's frizzy hair with a large awkward hand.

“I'm fine.” Vicky insisted.

“I don't like seeing you sad.” Scott said, also looking at the floor. “I might not be able to help, but I would like to know why your sad. Then maybe I can try to do something.”

Vicky didn't speak. She lowered her arms, displaying the cover of the book. “Medical Complications During Pregnancy” was the title. The house had been full of books like this, ones about advice for pregnant people, what they should eat, how they should exercise, but this one looked different. The cover was darker, and it looked a lot bigger than the other books. Vicky's hands trembled as she held the large book.

“It's been at the back of my mind for a while.” Vicky said. “I thought I would read this to see if there were things I could do to prevent anything from going wrong... I...”

Vicky hardly made a sound, the shaking had intensified, going from her hands to her whole body. Scott wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him with one hand while he pet her hair with the other. A sob escaped the blue woman, and Scott held on tighter to her, pressing her against his chest.

“I'm so afraid.” Vicky said, her voice was so small. “So many things could go wrong.”

Scott let her sob into his chest, he felt so out of his depth. We wanted to make sure his wife and future kids were safe and happy, this wasn't something that could be solved with hard work and a positive attitude. He remembered the last time he saw Vicky like this...

… The surgery had a low success rate, and there were complications. Vicky knew that, the patient knew that, the family, the hospital, everyone knew it. The family didn't blame Vicky, and she did her best to make the patient comfortable in their last hours. Vicky spent nearly that whole week in the hospital, doing everything she could, but to no avail.

When Vicky did come home she was so quiet. Sure she would greet him and give him a smile, and thank him for ordering her favorite pizza, but it was obvious her mind was a million miles away. It was worse at bedtime. Scott would wake up in the middle of the night, and find his wife still awake, not like she had also woken up but like she had been that was for hours. She would be on her back, stiff and a board, her eyes glued on the ceiling and filled with worry.

“You've been doing everything right. You read lots of books, so eat good, and you've been getting checked up every week.” Scott said. “I've even been making sure you haven't lifted anything heavy.”

Of course they had ultrasounds done. Scott kept a copy with him in his wallet at all times, and obsessively showed it off to his coworkers. Everything looked all right, as far as he could tell, and the doctor didn't say anything was wrong.

“I've been having nightmares...” Vicky said, her voice was so soft even Scott, with his super powered senses, was having a hard time hearing her. “I'm in the hospital... I don't hear anything and it feels cold. I already know, even before the doctor gives me the news.”

Scott listened to her, not interrupting once, waiting through the pauses. His hand was on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

“... The worst nightmares are the ones where I see them. Then there's no denying that they're... That... They... Are-”

Vicky's body shook with another sob, fresh tears running down the stitches on her cheeks. Her husband was quiet. He realized he never once thought that anything bad would happen to his children, especially not before they were born. There was also a chance something could happen to Vicky. He could feel her belly against his, it was so large.

“I'm sorry.” Scott said.

Vicky shuttered against him, but it didn't feel like another sob. Her hand was on his arm, her fingers cold.

“I'm so big, that means our babies are too.” Scott said, after she didn't say anything.

Vicky looked up at him. Her face was still damp with tears, but an eye brow was raised in confusion.

“Well... That might hurt you?” Scott said, trying to vocalize his thoughts.

“But that does mean they'll be healthier, and stronger.” Vicky said, touching her tummy. “Besides, I'll be getting a c-section.”

“You mean... They have to remove the babies?” Scott asked, it felt like a metaphoric monkey wrench had been stuck in his brain.

“Well yeah. It'd be safer, and I already have so many stitches on my body.” Vicky explained. “When someone gets a c-section and has another baby within two years, they have to have that one through c-section too. I'm sorry, is this boring?”

Scott shook his head. “I'm glad you're feeling less sad. You can talk to me about all the doctor surgery stuff you want.”

Vicky wiped the tears from her eyes on her wrist, and gave Scott a smile. This one was more genuine, more hopeful.

“I feel better.” Vicky said. “Telling you about my fears.”

“You can always tell me stuff. I may not get it, but I like it when you talk to me.” Scott said.

“You're a good boy.” Vicky said, leaning in to snuggle her husband.

It was then the peaceful mood was interrupted by a loud gurgle. Scott looked down at his stomach, but realized that it was Vicky's that needed food. Gently, Scott picked up Vicky, holding her bridal style, then took her into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a pot on the stove, still at a perfect temperature. The wolfman placed is wife in a chair then went to pour her a bowl of soup.

“Scott, you don't have to baby me.” Vicky said, blushing.

He brought her the soup, and smiled. Whenever Scott would do things like this, breakfast in bed, buying her flowers, baking her a cake, Vicky would always get a little flustered, as long as he did it properly. The cake hadn't gone so well, but Vicky still said she thought it was cute, even if it was pretty much inedible.

While Vicky was busy with her soup, Scott got out his phone, and made a quick call. He'd been thinking about doing this, but after what happened he had made up his mind. When he heard the familiar voice greet him, he beamed.

“Coach! It's me, Scott Howl. How's retirement been?”

He was quiet, listening to his hero talk for a bit.

“Do you think you could come back, just for a bit. I told you about Vicky- Yeah, it should only be another few months. You will? That's great! Thank you so much! Bye!” Scott hung up the phone, grinning.

“You called the Coach?” Vicky asked.

“Yeah. He'd going to be coming back for a while. Now I can stay home and help you.” Scott said.

Vicky put another spoonful of soup to her lips, remaining quiet as she ate. Her bowl was already mostly empty, no doubt she would need more soon.

“You don't have to stay with me all the time.” Vicky said. “But I appreciate it. Maybe you could do dishes tonight so I don't have to stand up so much.”

“Got it!” Scott said, giving her a salute.

Vicky sighed, but it wasn't a “Scott, you're testing my patients” sigh. “You don't have to, but it would be nice.”

“I'll do all the chores from now on! I'll do the dishes, laundry, and cooking. Do you need more soup? Where did the rolls go?” Scott said, hardly leaving Vicky any room to reply.

“The rolls? Oh yeah, they're by the bread box. ”

Scott had already taken Vicky's bowl, and was filling it up again. He returned with the bread rolls, and some butter. Eating was super important for a pregnant person, and those were his babies, so obviously they would be needing even more food.

“Here you go.” Scott said, setting the food down in front of her then sitting down.

“Aren't you going to get anything to eat?” Vicky asked.

Scott gave her a serious look. “I want to make sure you get enough.”

Vicky didn't try to argue, she just ate her soup and one of the rolls. It was nice, watching her eat especially when she was this hungry. Scott was a little worried she might have skipped lunch, though it wasn't uncommon for Vicky to get distracted and forget to eat. He would just have to remind her.

“Would you like some more?” Scott asked.

Vicky opened her mouth, then blushed. “Yes. I would. Thank you.”

Scott also got himself a bowl, now that he knew Vicky had eaten. By the time they were done, all the soup was gone, and so where most of the rolls. True to his word, Scott took care of the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, while Vicky went into the living room to watch some TV.

The rest of the night was peaceful. Scott took a shower, then watched TV with Vicky until it was time for bed, and carried her back to the bedroom. A pink blush covered Vicky's cheeks, but she no longer objected. Scott didn't set her on the bed, she still needed her pajamas.

He couldn't help but watch her as she changed her clothes. Vicky's belly had grown, and he knew it would continue to grow in the coming months. Turning off the light, she joined him in bed, giving him a tired smile.

“How are the little guys doing?” Scott asked, gently touching her belly. “Or girls? Or either? Neither?”

“They seem pretty settled.” Vicky said.

Vicky rolled onto her side, facing him. The smile she gave him was so gentle, so tender, it was something Scott wanted to protect with all his being. His arm was around her, pulling her small form against his massive frame. There was a small noise, so soft and muffled even he couldn't tell what it was.

“Vicky?” He asked.

She turned her head, glancing up at him from against his bare chest. “I just said I love you, Scott.”

He beamed.

“I love you, Vicky.”


End file.
